herovillainfandomcom-20200216-history
Regina Mills/Relationships
Family Cora Cora was always a harsh mother to Regina, even when she was younger. However, Cora still loved Regina, seeing that she got Zelena to come and heal her. The first time she ever hurt Regina was taking away her daughters' memories of each other. Forgetting Zelena, Regina reverted back to her own self. Whenever Regina had been disobedient, Cora always punished Regina with magic and even kills Eva for Regina to become Queen. She grew a grudge on Cora and later banished her to Wonderland. Season two showed Cora and Regina struggling together to defeat the heroes and win Henry back. After her mother's death, Regina swears to avenge it. During their final moments together, Cora died in Regina's arms, causing the Evil Queen to mourn her mother's death and grows outraged that Mary Margaret made her kill her own mother. Three years later in 2014, Regina went with her enemies that she now considered her family and enlists Cora to help Zelena forget about Hades. However, this doesn't end well at first until Cora shows them that the women knew each other as little girls. Zelena and Regina end up helping Cora crossing over to Olympus while smiling at her daughter's one last time. Prince Henry Regina's father who she loved very much. Henry was usually the less strict parent and always took Regina's side. During her reign as the Evil Queen, Henry was the only person Regina cared about (other than her dead lover, Daniel). He tries to offer her the chance to abandon vengence, but Regina's enbitterment gets the best of her when she kills her father to enact the dark curse. Regina later adopts a son and names him Henry, out of respect for her father. It is shown later on in season 2 and onwards that Regina later regretted killing her father. They are briefly reunited in the Underworld, where Regina refuses to leave the Underworld, but also doesn't want Henry to suffer. She takes the chance to take the boat back to the real world because of Emma Swan's influence. However, Regina refuses and goes to rescue Henry from Cora. However, she is too late as her mother decides to send Henry to the "worse place". He is saved when a white light opens and Hnery passes over to Mount Olympus, but not before bidding his daughter and adopted grandson goodbye. Zelena Zelena is Regina's older half-sister through their mother, Cora. At ten years old, Regina was saved by a girl at the age of twelve, revealing to be Zelena. The girls would often play together and tease each ohter like sisters. Regina was at first overjoyed in having Zelena as a sister. However, their mother Cora separates the girls by giving them memory potions that erase their minds of each other's existence. Now grown women, both forgetting they met each other, Zelena instantly grew jealous of her younger sister and set out to destroy her. Regina doesn't believe Zelena that she is her sister until realizing she could break through her vaults. By season five, both sisters have truly forgiven each other after retaining their memories. Their good going relationship doesn' tlast long when Regina tries to warn Zelena that Hades never changed, but Zelena refuses to believe that. She then realizes that everything is true about Hades. Zelena then choses her love for Regina over Hades and kills the Lord of the Underworld once and for all. Henry Mills Friends and allies Emma Swan Regina at first despises Emma Swan, mostly because she had abandoned her son when he was one year old to give him his best chance. Season 1 showed them as great enemies, always at each other's heads. Secon d season, Emma willingly gives Regina a chance to redeem herself. Unfortunatly, Regina and Emma have a falling out after Regina is accused of killing Jiminy Cricket (now known as Dr. Archie Hopper in the real world) In the first half of season five, Regina does all in her power to protect Emma from using her dark magic and also tries to save her from the Darkness. Snow White (Stepdaughter and friend) Regina first met Snow when she saved the girls life when they were both young. At first, Regina seemed to have an older sister connection to Snow, but true colors were revealed when Snow revealed the secret that Regina planned to elope with Daniel. Category:Relationships